


catch a wave (and take in the sweetness)

by yutagoth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, M/M, fluffy???, muito boiola pro meu gosto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutagoth/pseuds/yutagoth
Summary: jeno sempre amou o oceano e tudo que fazia parte dele. não foi necessário muito para que ele se apaixonasse por chenle, a criatura mais perfeita que seus olhos já tinham visto.





	catch a wave (and take in the sweetness)

Jeno sempre amou o oceano. Quando era mais novo, ele dizia que quando crescesse, se tornaria um pirata. Com a idade, notou o quão irrealista era seu sonho, afinal quem seria um pirata quando havia tanta tecnologia? Então, ele se contentou em colocar seus parâmetros em trabalhar em um aquário ou num parque marinho. Um lugar onde ele pudesse trabalhar e ficar perto das criaturas marinhas pelas quais ele tanto tinha fascinação, e aproveitar todos os dias ao máximo com algo que gostava.

Ele se esforçou o máximo que podia enquanto estava na faculdade de biologia marinha, todos os dias sonhando com seu diploma que o arranjaria um emprego no parque marinho do país que se localizava próximo ao oceano. O lugar era incrível, o maior parque que havia no continente e que sempre atraía turistas de todos os lugares. Era o lar de diversos animais marinhos, incluindo tubarões, baleias, polvos, milhares de espécies de peixes e muito mais.

Jeno nunca teve tempo de aprender sobre todos. Ele trabalhava ali desde que acabara sua faculdade de biologia marinha. Jeno não tinha muitos amigos em seu emprego, apenas algumas pessoas com quem conversava casualmente e outros com quem ele trocava apenas 'olás' e 'tchaus' e ordens relacionadas ao trabalho. Mas ele não precisava de amigos para aproveitar seu trabalho, ele conseguia fazer isso sozinho.

Até o momento, Jeno era um treinador de golfinhos. Na sua opinião, aquele era um título honroso e a experiência de treinar e tomar conta de seu próprio golfinho era indescritível. O golfinho de Jeno era um macho chamado Esguicho. Ele era apenas um bebê quando o homem começou a trabalhar no parque, e quando o golfinho finalmente atingiu idade o bastante para ser treinado e começar a participar de performances, Jeno já tinha experiência o bastante e foi promovido aquele cargo. Não demorou muito para ambos desenvolverem um forte vínculo, vínculo esse que Jeno esperava que durasse até que a natureza acabasse por separá-los.

Naquela manhã, ele chegou antes da abertura do parque — assim como os outros treinadores faziam —, e mudou rapidamente para sua roupa de mergulho, logo em seguida pegando um balde com peixes e uma cesta com tudo que era necessário para cuidar de Esguicho. A manhã estava fresca, mas era provável que faria bastante calor pela tarde, era notável pelo jeito como o sol estava aos poucos aparecendo.

"Esguicho! Café da manhã, meu amor!" Jeno chamou, colocando uma de suas mãos na água e espirrando água para chamar a atenção do golfinho. Alguns minutos depois, um nariz liso empurrou sua mão para fora da água e Esguicho apareceu, seus barulhos sendo audíveis — Esguicho sempre foi muito falante.

E naquela manhã não foi diferente. Jeno adorava Esguicho, tinha um carinho tão grande pelo animal que o considerava quase como um filho. Esguicho não falhava em encher o homem de alegria todos os dias. Tudo que Jeno mas gostava em sua vida, era acordar de manhã e tomar conta de Esguicho pela manhã toda, assistindo o animal o responder com barulhos alegres e espirrando água da piscina no homem. O amor que ele sentia pelo mesmo era indescritível — e todos os outros treinadores achavam fofo o vínculo tão grande que os dois tinham.

"Bom dia, meu lindo anjo marinho." Jeno sorriu, colocando sua mão no balde e tirando dois grandes pedaços de peixe e jogando sobre a água.

Ele observava contente enquanto Esguicho comia tudo, o local se tornando mais vívido enquanto a contagem para abertura do parque se iniciava. Todos os dias, Esguicho tinha duas performances em sua agenda. Ele não era o mais popular entre os golfinhos — esse posto era do Azul, quase um vovô comparado aos outros. Esguicho não era amigável com crianças pequenas igual aos golfinhos mais velhos, e ele ficava apenas como base nas performances, juntos com as treinadoras Seulgi e Sooyoung, e seus golfinhos Úrsula e Poseidon.

O dia passou calmamente, Esguicho fez uma performance perfeita como sempre e foi recompensado com pedaços de lulas — que o próprio Jeno fazia questão de pedir para os pescadores do local trazer. Após isso, Jeno estava livre pelo resto do dia. Tecnicamente ele não estava livre, visto que quando treinadores não estavam com seus animais, eles recebiam tarefas de cuidar de outras coisas, geralmente sempre envolvendo limpeza. E eles tinham que continuar no parque até o horário de encerramento, para dar o jantar aos seus animais e cuidar para que eles estivessem prontos para descansar.

Naquele dia, Jeno — junto com Seulgi e Sooyoung — receberam a tarefa de limpar as cestas de pesca e os equipamentos dos pescadores. O parque tinha fazendas aquáticas, mas também fazia uso de pescadores que proporcionavam peixes maiores e lulas — animais que seriam mais complicados para os fazendeiros criarem e produzirem em grandes quantidades — para alimentar os outros animais.

Ele nunca acreditou em sua sorte, até o momento que um dos superiores do parque o chamou quando ele estava prestes a ir limpar os equipamentos. Não era como se ele quisesse deixar todo o trabalho para Seulgi e Sooyoung, era só que ele odiava ter de limpar aqueles equipamentos com cheiro de animais mortos.

"Lee Jeno, correto?"

"Sim, senhor." Jeno se curvou educadamente.

"Você poderia, por gentileza, abandonar essas roupas e me seguir." O sr. Kim instruiu, se referindo ao avental e as luvas que Jeno estava usando.

Ele o fez rapidamente, apressando-se para alcançar os passos do outro homem. Sr. Kim não era mais alto que Jeno, mas para sua idade, o mesmo andava incrivelmente rápido; Jeno sentia que estava correndo para acompanhar seus passos. Eles chegaram a uma parte do parque que Jeno podia jurar que nunca havia visto antes. Acompanhando o mais velho, eles adentraram algo que parecia um porão — que ao invés de estocar alimentos, equipamentos para limpeza das piscinas e coisas importantes, estava rodeado por microscópios e equipamentos de laboratório. Havia apenas duas outras pessoas no local, uma usando um jaleco de laboratório e a outra usando roupas comuns iguais a de Jeno.

"São eles dois, sr. Kim?" O homem usando jaleco questionou.

"Sim," ele respondeu. Tirou seus óculos por um momento e os limpou em sua camisa, colocando-o de volta em seu nariz. "Jeno, Jaehyun," Jeno olhou para o garoto do outro lado, que havia feito a mesma coisa. Eles sorriram educadamente e voltaram sua atenção para o sr. Kim. "Como ambos devem saber, esse parque é um tesouro para o país. O único parque marinho para mamíferos aquáticos na Coréia. Somos um local bastante diverso, e eu tenho plena certeza de que ambos sabem disso, pois andei prestando atenção em vocês por um determinado tempo. E sei que ambos se igualam quando se trata de amor pela vida marinha. Abriremos uma nova atração, algo que com toda certeza vai causar deslumbre nas crianças, fascinação nos jovens e fará adultos se sentirem como crianças novamente. Esse tipo de atração já foi feita na América, e nós seremos os primeiros a ter o privilégio de abrí-la na Ásia."

Jeno e Jaehyun ouviam tudo silenciosamente. Jeno não fazia ideia do que poderia ser essa nova atração, ele não se lembrava de nenhum parque na Ámerica ter atrações diferentes das que eles tinham.

"E eu tomei a decisão de que vocês serão os responsáveis por essa atração. Essas criaturas não farão performances, portanto tudo que deverão fazer é alimentá-las e cuidar da manutenção de seu habitat. Jaehyun tem bastante conhecimento nessa área, então Jeno, se precisar de ajuda, pergunte-o."

O mais novo assentiu, olhando para Jaehyun, que o lançou um sorriso.

"Sei que há pessoas responsáveis por limpeza em seu departamento, então se precisar de mais ajuda, pode trazê-las com você. Está totalmente ao seu critério." O sr. Kim finalizou, sorrindo na direção do homem.

"Senhor," Jeno começou, cautelosamente. "Cuidaremos de qual animal, exatamente?

O sr. Kim sorriu como se estivesse prestes a contar um grande segredo.

"Escolhi vocês pois ambos são compassivos, compreensivos, trabalhadores, e se importam com os animais como se eles fossem seus melhores amigos. Estas criaturas que vocês cuidarão não são simples animais. São sereias."

Os olhos de Jeno e Jaehyun arregalaram, enquanto seus queixos iam em direção ao chão.

"S-Sereias?" Jaehyun repetiu.

"Sim, sereias." Sr. Kim disse, um sorriso agradável em seus lábios.

Jeno obviamente sabia que sereias existiam, a verdade é que todos sabiam. Tais criaturas deixaram de ser folclore a pelo menos setes anos atrás, quando um grupo de sereias atacou um político famoso enquanto ele fazia um passeio de barco pelo oceano. Depois do ocorrido, sereias atacando marinheiros e pescadores eram notícias nos jornais quase toda semana. Foram classificadas como criaturas perigosas, marinheiros alertavam que se caso você cruzasse com uma em alto mar, você se matasse antes dela chegar a você ou se escondesse e implorasse para que Deus tivesse piedade de sua vida.

Mas tudo isso não impedia a fascinação de Jeno e sua ansiedade para conhecê-las. Ele realmente veria sereias pessoalmente, poderia conviver com elas e entender sua natureza. Era tudo tão surreal que Jeno achou que poderia estar sonhando.

"Senhores, meu nome é dr. Kim Dongyoung," o outro homem falou. "E se puderem, por favor, me seguir, eu posso introduzi-los as cinco de seis sereias e tritões que já adquirimos."

Jaehyun e Jeno assentiram ansiosamente e o seguiram, o sr. Kim seguindo um pouco mais afastado — provavelmente ele já havia visto as criaturas. O dr. Dongyoung os guiou mais afundo, numa área que levava até uma porta de ferro possivelmente trancada. Ele passou um cartão que Jeno não havia notado que estava ao redor de seu pescoço pelo sensor e a mesma foi desbloqueada, o homem fez sinal para que os três adentrassem.

O espaço era bem iluminado. Painéis de vidro cobrindo todo o teto, deixando que a luz solar se misturasse com as luzes artificiais que se encontravam nas paredes azuis. Havia cinco tanques individuais para cada criatura, e um que estava vazio no lado esquerdo. No meio da sala, havia seis compartimentos fechados que provavelmente seriam usados para a hora de alimentação — Jeno ainda não fazia ideia de como as criaturas iriam até ali, mas provavelmente o dr. Dongyoung o explicaria mais tarde.

Os tanques individuais eram medianos, mas pareciam tão pequenos para as criaturas se movimentarem. Jeno imaginou que talvez no espaço da atração, o espaço para a movimentação deles fosse maior. As criaturas pareciam confinadas demais para seu gosto. Ainda estava em frente a porta, e não conseguia ver as criaturas muito bem. Mas ele via perfeitamente cores magníficas e feições que ele nem imaginou que tais criaturas teriam.

"Cada criatura é de um oceano diferente, e estamos aguardando o que virá do lado oeste do oceano Pacífico. Estudos nos mostraram que as sereias de lá são diferentes do lado leste, assim como as de outros oceanos. Sintam-se livres para conversar com eles e aprender sobre o que os diferenciam." O dr. Dongyoung disse, voltando para o laboratório junto com o sr. Kim.

Jaehyun entrou na grande sala e foi para o lado direito, onde havia um garoto e duas garotas. Jeno decidiu ir na direção oposta, onde se encontrava dois tritões conversando e Jeno silenciosamente foi para o lado do tanque, havia um pedaço de papel colado — ele não tinha intenção nenhuma de atrapalhar a conversa de ambos, portanto continuou em silêncio.

Seu nome era Renjun, e ele era um tritão do lado oeste do Pacífico. Jeno observou Renjun, que havia tirado metade de seu corpo para fora do tanque para poder conversar com o outro tritão. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos como sangue e molhados pareciam ficar quase num tom de carmesim. Jeno se perdeu pensando em como era possível seu cabelo natural ter aquela coloração tão vibrante. Sua calda era linda, começava num tom de vinho em sua cintura, chegando próximo ao final de sua calda em forma de concha, o vinho se transformava num vermelho tão forte quanto seus cabelos.

O tritão com quem ele estava conversando, notou que Jeno estava observando Renjun, e apontou para o humano, fazendo com que Renjun notasse sua presença. O tritão se virou, mostrando seu rosto para Jeno. Ele tinha uma pele bronzeada, olhos grandes castanhos e suas bochechas e nariz eram repletos de sardas. Seu rosto parecia quase esculpido, Jeno duvidava que fosse possível qualquer criatura ser tão bonita como aquela. Ele sorriu e nadou até o lado do tanque onde Jeno estava.

"Oh, eu não quis interromper." Jeno disse, rapidamente.

"Não se preocupe com isso," Renjun continuou sorrindo, passando uma de suas mãos no ar. "Você é o cuidador que falaram?"

"Um deles, o outro está nos outros tanques. Meu nome é Jeno."

"Renjun, é um prazer conhecê-lo." Jeno sorriu timidamente, e achou curioso como o garoto em sua frente estava em tão bom humor.

Apesar de achar magnífico a presença de tantas criatura ali, ele não fazia ideia de como o parque havia adquirido sereias para essa nova atração. Talvez eles tenham se voluntariado? Se Jeno tivesse sido tirado de sua casa para ser colocado num vidro para as pessoas o observarem, ele ficaria bastante chateado.

"Todos vocês se voluntariaram para isso ou...?"

"Claro que não!" Renjun soltou uma risada de escárnio, suas palavras saindo secas. "Todos fomos capturados, presos em uma rede como peixes que usam aqui para alimentar os outros animais. Eu somente tento ver o lado positivo de toda essa situação. Acredito que sou o mais animado aqui no momento. Exceto pelo Mark, claro," ele lançou um olhar afeiçoado para o tritão no tanque ao lado, que se encontrava deitado no fundo olhando para o teto iluminado. "Mark é muito amoroso e não conseguiria ficar bravo com ninguém, nem se a pessoa fosse o humano mais desprezível do mundo."

"Suponho que seja bom você ter sido capturado com seu amigo, certo?" Renjun piscou, pego de surpresa com a pergunta.

"Oh, não se confunda. Mark e eu nos conhecemos dois dias atrás quando ele chegou. Eu fui o primeiro a ser colocado aqui. Pode não aparentar, mas por dentro eu estou tão furioso por estar em uma situação como essa. Seria capaz de matar o oceano inteiro."

"M-Me desculpe. Eu peço desculpa por você ter sido forçado a isso." Jeno olhou para o chão. Renjun se inclinou um pouco mais no tanque e passou suas mãos molhadas nos cabelo castanhos de Jeno. Era uma sensação esquisita, mas Jeno não reclamou.

"Não se desculpe, você não foi o responsável pelo que aconteceu comigo." Renjun sorriu gentilmente e voltou para água. Sua calda emergindo rapidamente enquanto ele ia para o fundo.

Jeno se moveu para o próximo tanque, supostamente o nome desse tritão era Mark, e olhando para o papel colado no tanque, ele teve a confirmação. De acordo com o papel, Mark tinha vinte e cinco anos na contagem humana — algo que Jeno provavelmente teria que pesquisar depois já que ele não fazia ideia de como alguém de vinte e cinco anos poderia aparentar ter no máximo dezessete —, e ele era do oceano Atlântico.

Ele não notou que Jeno estava o encarando, visto que o mesmo estava de olhos fechados. O homem aproveitou para olhar bem para o tritão. Seus cabelos tinham um belo tom de rosa pastel e pareciam fofos como algodão, flutuando enquanto o tritão continuava deitado. Todos os seus traços eram delicados e sua pele tinha um tom amarelado. Sua calda era uma mistura de tons de rosa, e quando a luz do sol batia sobre a mesma, parecia ficar iridescente como milhares de quartzos.

Mark deve ter sentido que Jeno estava o encarando, pois no momento em que ele estava prestes a ir embora, Mark decidiu se sentar sobre o fundo do tanque e assistir o mesmo partindo. Ele acenou para Jeno, um sorriso doce como mel em seus lábios, e logo em seguida voltou a sua posição inicial.

Jeno continuou seu caminho, parando em frente a um tanque com a primeira sereia. Seu nome era Mina, ela tinha a mesma idade de Mark e era do oceano Antártico. Sua calda era como um suave pôr-do-sol, roxa em sua grande parte, com alguns leves tons de rosa escuro e claro e laranja; cobrindo seus peitos haviam conchas rosadas, quase brancas. Seus cabelos eram azuis escuros, e havia uma outra concha enfeitando-o. Suas mãos finas e pálidas estavam passando pelos fios, enquanto ela encarava Jeno com uma sobrancelha erguida. O jeito como Mina o olhava, deixara Jeno inquieto, portanto ele não prolongou sua estádia em frente ao tanque da sereia.

A sereia seguinte era do oceano Ártico e não havia nome no papel. Ela até o momento parecia ser a mais velha ali, com vinte e sete anos na idade humana, e ela definitivamente parecia mais madura. Seus cabelos eram acinzentados, suas feições eram finas e seu corpo parecia pequeno; sua pele era pálida como gelo, e Jeno não deixou de notar que ela parecia um tubarão com sua calda cinza que parecia brilhar como prata. Suas mãos estavam ao redor de seu torso, e ela estava tremendo. Aquela sereia parecia não estar no clima para conversar, mas Jeno queria ajudá-la, queria saber o que havia de errado com ela.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, chegando mais perto para olhá-la já que ela estava embaixo d'água. Ele não sabia se ela o ouviria, mas aparentemente ela tinha, já que a mesma olhou para cima e semi-cerrou seus olhos. Jeno já esperava que ela não fosse ceder, mas isso não ia o impedir. "Há algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?"

Ela negou com a cabeça. Jeno franziu a testa.

"Por que não? Posso ver que tem algo errado, você está doente?"

"Me deixa em paz humano," Ela cuspiu, subindo até a superfície apenas para fazer com que Jeno se afastasse. Em sua cabeça, Jeno tinha muitas coisas para dizer, mas ele só ficou ali abrindo sua boca e a fechando, continuando em silêncio. Ele decidiu que era melhor deixá-la sozinha. "Não é algo que você vai poder mudar."

"O que você quer dizer?" Jeno perguntou, voltando sua atenção para a sereia. Ela ainda estava no centro do tanque, afastada do garoto. Suspirou enquanto outro calafrio passava por seu corpo.

"Você acabou de ver de onde eu sou. Essa água é muito quente para mim." Ela disse em tom baixo, como se a vulnerabilidade da situação fosse a pior coisa do mundo — mesmo com Jeno realmente querendo ajudá-la.

"Posso pedir para eles deixarem a água mais fria para você." ele ofereceu.

"Não perca seu tempo." Ela negou com a cabeça. "Todos estaremos no mesmo tanque quando essa atração abrir, e a temperatura da água vai ser a mesma. Se eles deixarem fria do jeito que eu gosto, os outros morreriam congelados antes de conseguirem se adaptar. Eu consigo, só vai levar um tempo para me acostumar. Acredito que estou numa situação melhor do que a do pobre garoto." Ela disse enquanto olhava para o tritão de cabelos alaranjados no tanque ao lado. "Ele está congelando."

"Por quê?"

"Ele é do oceano Índico, a água lá é tão quente que eu seria capaz de derreter." Jeno assentiu, assistindo o tritão tremer incontrolavelmente dentro de seu tanque. "Ele é tímido também, não disse uma palavra com nenhum de nós. Talvez, você possa conseguir algo. Você é o humano mais agradável que já vi."

Ela obviamente não havia conhecido muitos humanos, mas o coração de Jeno se aqueceu com o elogio.

"Meu nome é Jeno." Ele disse, oferecendo um sorriso. Ela fracamente o retornou.

"Você pode dizer para o homem de jaleco que meu nome é Yerim." Jeno sorriu mais ainda e andou até o último tritão.

Como Yerim havia dito, ele realmente era muito tímido. Jeno não conseguiu conversar direito com ele, mas trocou sorrisos enquanto o mesmo se tremia, o que já foi um começo. Seu nome era Donghyuck, e ele era o mais novo ali com apenas vinte anos, e era do oceano Índico, como Yerim havia dito. Seus cabelos alaranjados pareciam como chamas vivas embaixo da água e sua pele era bronzeada — mais do que a de Renjun. Ele olhava para Jeno com olhos grande e castanhos enquanto segurava sua calda era uma mistura de cores quentes, começando com amarelo em sua cintura e se misturando ao laranja e virando vermelho ao final. Brilhava como ouro líquido. Jeno sorriu uma última vez para Donghyuck, tentando passar todo o apoio possível por meio daquele sorriso; ele se afastou e deixou o tritão sozinho.

Tudo aquilo demorou para entrar em sua cabeça. Ele teria que dizer adeus ao Esguicho e provavelmente não o veria novamente por um bom tempo, já que seu trabalho não era mais ser um treinador. Ele estava chateado com tudo aquilo, mas também animado devido ao fato de que ainda tinha uma sereia ou tritão para conhecer. O sr. Kim havia lhes dito que a atração seria aberta daqui duas semana e que eles aprenderiam tudo que fosse necessário para cuidar das sereias com os experts no laboratório.

A nova sereia chegaria em dois dias, e o sr. Kim deixou claro que era obrigação de Jeno e Jaehyun se tornarem amigos das criaturas, e fazer com que elas se sentissem melhor com o fato de estarem presas aqui. Jeno duvidava que apenas suas palavras e seus sorrisos seriam capazes de deixar aquelas criaturas melhores.

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

O último tritão a chegar do lado leste do oceano Pacífico foi Chenle, e Jeno se sentiu atraído por ele como um inseto se atraí pela luz. Já fazia uma semana que ele havia chegado, e não havia trocado uma palavra com ninguém — nem ao menos com as outras criaturas. 

Enquanto essa situação não fazia diferença nenhuma para Jaehyun — que estava ocupado tentando não se apaixonar por Yerim, que já parecia ter se abrido um pouco mais com relação aos dois humanos. Jeno estava intrigado com o fato do garoto ser rude e queria que ele falasse, queria ouvir algo saindo dos lábios do outro.

A rotina de Jeno tomando conta das criaturas acabou se tornando até fácil. Ainda era complicado fazer com que eles se sentissem bem, mas pelo menos, ele já conseguia ter uma conversa básica com todos. Nenhum deles dizia muito sobre si, então Jeno passou a observar pequenos traços de gostos e desgostos vindo daquelas criaturas — ele ainda não havia achado nome melhor, sentia-se mal de chamá-los de criaturas como se eles fossem diferentes de si. Enquanto a atração ainda não estava aberta — faltava apenas três dias —, Jeno passava grande parte de seu tempo olhando para as criaturas ou anotando coisas em seu caderno pessoal — havia desenhos de suas caldas e pequenas coisas que Jeno achava importante anotar.

Ele aprendeu que Renjun odiava luzes muito claras e que gostava de conversar — mesmo que fosse para falar do seu descontentamento ou para dizer que Jaehyun dá mais comida para Yerim do que para o resto.

Mark gostava de comer sardinhas e que conseguia se comunicar com animais — ele vivia dizendo para Jeno que ouvia os choros tristes de Esguicho, e que o animal sentia demais sua falta. E isso quebrava um pouquinho mais o coração de Jeno, que apesar de estar feliz por cuidar dessas criaturas, sentia falta de seu melhor amigo.

Mina gostava de usar conchas e estrelas-do-mar em seus cabelos — ele chegou a pedir para Seulgi o arranjar algumas conchas, mas não tinha coragem de entregar para a sereia. E que ela odiava ser observada por muito tempo.

Yerim preferia seus cabelos trançados do que soltos — Jeno até mesmo pediu ajuda de Sooyoung para ensiná-lo, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar se poderia fazê-lo —, e que ela odiava humanos muito além do que ele imaginara.

Donghyuck, apesar de tímido, gostava de conversar — especialmente sobre sua vida no mar e ele achava interessante quando Jeno falava sobre coisas de humanos. De todos, Donghyuck era o único que parecia aberto a falar de sua vida, e em particular, não havia nada que ele não gostasse. Jeno gostava de pensar que Donghyuck era como a felicidade na forma de uma criatura.

E havia Chenle, alguém que Jeno não sabia absolutamente nada e que não conseguia observar nada. Tudo que Chenle fazia era deitar sobre seu tanque a passar horas daquele jeito. Ele só se mexia quando nadava até o compartimento de alimentação, tudo em silêncio.

Em seu caderno, Jeno desenhou a calda de Chenle. Ela era longa, azul escura e com tons esverdeados que pareciam brilhar como cristais, e Jeno sentia vontade de passar suas mãos sobre ela. Os cabelos de Chenle eram verdes, num tom tão claro que Jeno duvidou se era mesmo possível até mesmo uma criatura como um tritão nascer com um tom de cabelo como aquele. Parecia macio, e ficava flutuando para cima enquanto Chenle se deitava sobre o fundo do tanque.

Dizer que Jeno estava muito mais fascinado por Chenle do que pelos outros era algo óbvio. A verdade é que algo nele parecia surreal demais — e era algo além do fato de ele ser um tritão. Jeno precisava saber mais sobre ele.

Ele estava decidido que conversaria com o tritão. A noite estava clara, perfeita para se olhar as estrelas, e Jeno ultimamente havia ficado com a tarefa de fazer a limpeza noturna e deixar tudo pronto, enquanto Jaehyun ficou com a tarefa de estar lá pela manhã e abrir tudo novamente.

E sem que Jeno notasse, Chenle passava todas as noites observando o humano, enquanto o mesmo achava que o tritão estava dormindo. E isso acabou se tornando um hábito. Chenle nadava devagar até o compartimento de alimentação que geralmente ficava aberto a essa hora, e se erguia próximo a borda silenciosamente. Ele ficava ali, esperando que Jeno notasse sua presença. Se Chenle quisesse, ele poderia se jogar para fora do compartimento e fazer com que Jeno notasse sua presença. Contudo, tritões não conseguiam se transformar em humanos quando estavam fora da água — ele até mesmo achava essa parte do folclore completamente estúpida, mas o que esperar? Foi escrito por humanos que não sabiam de nada sobre sereianos.

"Meu Deus!" Jeno disse assustado, suas mãos indo de encontro ao seu peito. "Você realmente me assustou!" ele continuou, se virando para ver um tritão com olhos escuros como a noite, embalados num olhar mortífero que parecia capaz de sugar a alma de Jeno.

"Me desculpe," Chenle respondeu. "Não foi minha intenção."

E aquela foi a primeira vez que Jeno ouviu sua voz. E era como se ele estivesse ouvindo anjos cantando em frente ao Éden, sua voz era doce e estava baixa. O mortífero em seus olhos foi esquecido, agora havia algo inocente os acobertando. Quase como uma máscara. Chenle parecia tão bonito, que Jeno sentiu que faltava ar em seus pulmões. E ele notou que talvez estivesse parecendo um idiota — provavelmente com sua boca aberta e olhos encarando o tritão na borda do compartimento.

"Está tudo bem." Ele respondeu, tentando parecer o mais calmo possível. Realmente Jeno teve a comprovação de que talvez, ele estivesse muito mais do que fascinado por Chenle.

"Gostaria de me desculpar por não ter conversado com você antes," Chenle disse, olhando para o tanque de Renjun que estava do outro lado da sala — o tritão estava dormindo calmamente numa cama feita de algas e redes que Jeno havia feito e pedido para colocarem. Ele fez uma cama para cada uma das criaturas, e mesmo que algumas recusassem dormir nelas — como Chenle —, ele não se importava. Queria que se sentissem o mais confortável possível.

"Depois que me pegaram, eu decidi que todos os humanos eram criaturas terríveis, odiosas e egoístas. E eu posso afirmar que você não é." Chenle continuou, olhando para Jeno agora.

"E como pode afirmar isso?" Jeno perguntou, calmamente chegando mais perto do compartimento, sentando-se sobre o chão. Suas pernas estavam dentro dá água, um pouco próximas dos braços e torso do tritão. Mas ele não pareceu incomodado, muito pelo contrário, ele achou peculiar Jeno fazer isso.

"Todas as noites você diz boa noite para todos aqui, mesmo que nenhum de nós responda — exceto pelo Donghyuck, claro. Você anota coisas no seu caderno, e faz tudo para que todos aqui se sintam confortáveis. Todas as noites você cantarola canções de ninar quando acha que ninguém está observando. Todas as noites você anda até a ala dos golfinhos e conversa com um golfinho chamado Esguicho, você também chora quando não consegue vê-lo. Você tem muito mais compaixão do que qualquer outro humano que já conheci." Chenle explicou, tomando seu tempo.

"Não fazia ideia de que você estava me observando." Jeno disse, suas bochechas ficando mais vermelhas que os cabelos de Renjun.

"E como não o faria?" Foi tudo que ele disse, sem dar abertura para que Jeno pudesse questioná-lo — e a verdade é que o humano estava tão envergonhado, que nem o faria.

Os dois continuaram parados em silêncio. Jeno olhava para o outro lado, tentando esconder suas bochechas coradas, enquanto Chenle o observava ao máximo. Ele sabia que havia algo em Jeno que chamava sua atenção, e não era só o fato dele ser diferente. Obviamente, Jeno era dono de uma alma amável, e era visível que queria aprender ao máximo sobre a vida marinha da qual Chenle fazia parte. Ele não estava envolvido em sua captura, não havia motivo para odiá-lo.

Outro motivo convincente o bastante para o interesse de Chenle no humano, era sua beleza. Chenle nunca havia estado perto de um humano que fosse tão belo quanto Jeno, era simplesmente uma coisa inimaginável no mundo dos sereianos existir humanos tão bonitos. Tritões sempre faziam par com outros tritões ou sereias pelo simples fato de que humanos não eram bons o bastante. Mas Jeno era muito mais do que 'bom o bastante', ele era perfeito, e até mesmo conseguiria superar Yukhei no quesito beleza se ouvesse um concurso desse tipo.

Jeno continuou sorrindo timidamente para Chenle, não querendo estragar uma oportunidade como aquela.

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

Depois da primeira conversa, muitas outras vieram. Todas as noites, Jeno e Chenle passavam conversando. Jeno se sentava sobre o chão próximo ao compartimento para alimentação e Chenle nadava até estar com os braços para fora da água. Juntos, eles olhavam para as estrelas e conversavam sobre todos os tipos de coisas.

Chenle parecia muito mais aberto e até mesmo conversava sobre sua vida, seu irmão mais velho, seus melhores amigos e sobre sua cama a qual ele sentia falta — ele disse que a que Jeno tinha feito era boa, mas que não era a mesma coisa. E Jeno compreendia isso.

"Posso ver que você sente falta de sua antiga vida." Jeno disse, olhando para uma estrela solitária que estava no céu.

"E como não sentiria?" Chenle respondeu, suspirando. "Eles me enxergam somente como um peixe em um aquário. Na verdade, eles enxergam todos dessa maneira." Ele continuou, olhando para os outros tanques.

E Jeno sentiu algo dentro de si. Talvez fosse tristeza, empatia apesar de não entender o que aquelas criaturas estavam passando. Ele sabia que elas não estavam contentes — nem mesmo com todos os seus esforços e sorrisos de apoio. Jeno sentia-se sujo, como se ele próprio tivesse tirado elas de seus respectivos lares e as tivesse colocado ali para serem uma atração para os humanos. Ele queria tanto poder ajudar, mas o que faria?

"Não se culpe." Chenle disse, como se tivesse lido a mente de Jeno. Sua mão estava agora na coxa de Jeno, e ele pode notar que tinham nadadeiras entre os vãos dos dedos e que sua mão era macia e estranhamente, seu toque era reconfortante. "Você não é como eles."

E a cada dia, Jeno sentia que estava ficando mais apaixonado por Chenle. O tritão nao parecia estar atraindo uma presa, todas as suas palavras pareciam genuínas e sinceras. E como Jeno não se apaixonaria, quando Chenle era tão belo que parecia como uma estátua feita pelo melhor escultor do universo. Sua pele parecia porcelana, seus cabelos verdes ficavam adoráveis quando ele estava embaixo d'água. Sua voz era melodiosa e parecia como a canção favorita de Jeno tocando na rádio. E havia algo no olhar de Chenle, que parecia clamar o nome dele, pedindo para que ele continuasse por perto. E Jeno nunca foi bom em negar pedidos.

"Como era sua vida antes disso?" Jeno perguntou, algo que continuava o intrigando. Chenle apenas lhe contava o básico sobre si, enquanto Jeno já havia lhe dito até o nome da rua onde morava. Talvez, fosse a influência que tinha sobre ele, seus poderes de tritão — ou talvez, Jeno estivesse tão apaixonado que mal notava as coisas que saía de sua boca.

"Tem certeza de que quer saber?" Chenle perguntou, uma de suas sobrancelhas estava erguida.

Jeno assentiu, tudo que ele mais queria era saber sobre Chenle. Queria se afogar por completo nos pequenos detalhes do tritão, queria conhecê-lo tão bem como a palma de sua mão.

"Talvez, algum dia eu lhe conte." Chenle disse, sorrindo e submergindo nas águas escuras do compartimento, deixando um Jeno curioso para trás.

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

_Chenle sempre odiou esperar submerso enquanto Sicheng e Yuqi ficavam com toda parte divertida. Ele também queria seduzir os marinheiros, encantá-los ao ponto deles se jogaram ao mar sem se questionar. Mas infelizmente, Sicheng e Yuqi continuavam sendo os melhores quando se tratava de encantamentos. Tritões como Chenle, seu irmão Kun e Ten (um amigo de seu irmão), esperavam submerso nas águas onde os marinheiros não os veriam._

_Já era uma rotina, Sicheng ou Yuqi capturavam um deles e logo todos os outros ansiavam por ter o mesmo destino. Eles sempre achavam uma benção ser capturado por uma sereia, criaturas tão bonitas e magníficas, cantavam doces melodias e suas palavras pareciam doces como ambrosia — obviamente era tudo verdade, mas nada era tão amável como eles imaginavam._

_Sereias matavam por sobrevivência, apesar de saberem que era egoísta tirar vida de pessoas que possivelmente eram inocentes, tais criaturas não tinham tempo para associar quem era ou não inocente. Pegavam todos os homens e mulheres, os deixavam a mêrce de seu poder nas águas do oceano, matavam-nos sem dó._

_Sicheng era como um melhor amigo para Chenle, apesar da grande diferença de idade, os dois basicamente cresceram juntos, e estavam sempre juntos. Alguns até brincavam dizendo que Sicheng e Chenle eram como a noite e o dia._

_Sicheng era a criatura mais bela já vista, seus cabelos eram loiros e pareciam brilhar como ouro na luz do sol. Seus olhos eram azuis como as águas do oceano e suas feições eram tão definidas que ele parecia como um escultura que havia ganhado vida. Sua calda era azul clara como seus olhos, e ela brilhava com uma opalescência que tritões como Chenle apenas sonhavam em ter._

_Enquanto Sicheng era claridade, Chenle era a escuridão. Enquanto o sorriso de Sicheng era capaz de tirar o ar de qualquer criatura viva, Chenle gostava de usufruir de sua natureza misteriosa e seus olhos escuros como a noite para atrair sua presas. Apesar da grande diferença, ele eram e seriam amigos por séculos._

_O caso era o mesmo entre Kun e sua amiga Yuqi. Chenle não se lembra de ter conhecido Yuqi formalmente, ela apenas estava ali desde que ele se recorda. Yuqi era fofa e tinha um corpo abençoado pelos deuses em pessoa. Seus cabelos longos e vermelhos eram perfeitos e sua calda roxa parecia brilhar como milhares de ametistas; as conchas em seus seios também eram roxas, num tom claro que fazia contraste com sua pele que parecia feita de pérolas. Tudo nela era feito para que todos se apaixonassem._

_Kun era igual a Chenle, devido ao fato óbvio de serem irmãos. Sua calda era afiada, com tons de azul e laranja, tão escuro que parecia perigoso. Ambos pareciam ter sido mergulhados na escuridão e mistério — e todos consideram aquilo o charme dos irmãos._

_"Por que eles estão demorando tanto?" Ten perguntou impaciente. "Eu estou morrendo de fome."_

_Chenle achava Ten assustador. Ele não era malévolo, mas o que lhe dava aparêcia assustadora era sua pele arroxeada e seus olhos acinzentados que pareciam que devorariam sua alma e corpo se você olhasse demais. Ten não vinha caçar com seu grupo com frêquencia, mas sempre que possível ele os acompanhava. Ten era impaciente demais, e quando a caçada não era boa, sua impaciência aumentava ao ponto dele ficar ainda mais assustador. Seus olhos ficavam escuros e sua calda afiada e preta parecia dar um ar de horror no tritão. E isso sempre fez com que Chenle se sentisse intimidado._

_"Será que você pode relaxar? Daqui a pouco eles chegarão." Kun murmurou, bufando._

_Chenle já não estava mais prestando atenção na conversa dos dois. Ele estava ocupado prestando atenção na calda de Sicheng, procurando por qualquer movimentação diferente que desse a entender que havia uma mulher no barco. Chenle tinha que ser o primeiro a chegar lá, e Sicheng e ele havia desenvolvido um sinal para que o mais novo entendesse._

_Para sua sorte, a calda de Sicheng virou abruptamente na direção oposta do barco. Chenle saiu de perto de seu irmão e Ten sem que ambos tivessem chance de alcançá-lo. Mesmo que fosse uma caçada em conjunto, ainda era uma competição para ver quem pegaria as vítimas primeiro — e Chenle era um péssimo perdedor._

_Ele emergiu das águas escuras e viu uma mulher de costas, tremendo e andando para longe de onde Sicheng e Yuqi estavam encantando o grupo de marinheiros._

_"Está assustada?" Chenle perguntou docilmente, nadando calmamente até o barco e se apoiando na borda com seus cotovelos._

_A mulher se virou rapidamente, medo em seu semblante. Sentia-se angustiada por não ter conseguido salvar seu companheiro do outro tritão. Chenle sabia que esse era um caso onde ele deveria agir como um cavalheiro se quisesse se alimentar — e com a fome que sentia, Chenle seria capaz de tudo._

_"Não fique com medo. Eu não irei machucá-la." Ele continuou._

_"A-Aquelas criaturas..."_

_"Elas podem te machucar, mas eu não irei. Venha, sente-se e converse comigo." Chenle disse sorrindo, olhando fixamente para os olhos da mulher enquanto batia uma de suas mãos no piso de madeira do barco. Ele observou calmamente enquanto a hesitação dela dissipava._

_E não demorou muito para que ela já estivesse enfeitiçada por completo. Chenle fez com que a mulher falasse de sua viagem de barco, por que eles decidiram viajar naquela tarde, por que ela gostava de barcos e peixes; e tudo isso enquanto ele fingia estar interessado em suas palavras. Chenle sabia que ela já estava em seu total controle, e que ela aceitaria voluntariamente ir para o fundo do oceano com ele._

_Então Sicheng e Yuqi puxaram dois homens para dentro d'água no lado oposto e a mulher perdeu seu foco em Chenle, quebrando parte do encantamento._

_"Eu preciso ir." Chenle disse, se afastando e subemergindo seu corpo, deixando apenas sua cabeça para fora._

_"Espere!" ela disse, desesperada, chegando mais perto da borda do barco para tentar alcançar o tritão. "Eu lhe verei novamente?"_

_"Provavelmente não," Chenle respondeu. Decepção e tristeza preencheram o semblante da mulher. "Mas você pode vir comigo, se quiser. Nós poderemos conversar a todo momento."_

_"Por favor..." sua voz era um sussurro, implorando por algo que ela nem sabia que resultaria em sua morte._

_Chenle assentiu, oferecendo seu sorriso mais dócil. Indo até o barco e chegando perto da borda, oferecendo sua mão para a mulher. A mesma estava tão desesperada, que quando pulou do barco em direção ao braços convidativos de Chenle, ela não pensou em mais nada. Fechou seus olhos enquanto sentia os braços de Chenle a preencher, deixando que ele a levasse para dentro do oceano._

_Eles não foram muito fundo, Chenle estava muito faminto e não aguentaria esperar mais. Ele mostrou suas presas e sugou o sangue da mulher até que não houvesse mais nenhuma gota. O gosto adocicado preencheu seu estômago, em seus lábios ele ainda conseguia sentir o gosto, e sua energia foi renovada. Sempre que se alimentava, Chenle sentia-se vivo novamente._

_Controlado por sua fome, ele largou o corpo da ingênua mulher e nadou rapidamente até a superficie, onde ele sabia que haveriam mais cinco homens esperando para serem abençoados com o veneno de sereianos. Ele pegou um imediatamente, ultrapassando Kun, Ten e Sicheng enquanto puxava o corpo do humano para baixo._

_Quando finalizou e deixou mais um corpo a mêrce do oceano, o barco já estava vazio e seus amigos estavam se preparando para voltar aos ninhos._

_"Como foi sua caçada?" Sicheng perguntou a Chenle enquanto eles nadavam, um pouco mais afastado do resto do grupo._

_"Boa, e a sua?"_

_"O mesmo de sempre, acho que nunca me acostumarei com homens desprezíveis colocando suas mãos por todo meu corpo, como se eu fosse uma concha bonita que eles acharam na areia."_

_"Esta é sua maldição por ser tão bonito, Sicheng." Chenle disse. "Se eu fosse eles, faria o mesmo."_

_"Oh sério?" Sicheng sorriu de lado, olhando para Chenle. "O que exatamente você faria?"_

_"Oh, tão bela criatura!" Chenle exclamou, imitando os inúmeros homens que já haviam se apaixonado pelos charmes do tritão. "Como pude ter vivido todo esse tempo sem nunca ter sido abençoado com a visão de uma pessoa ou criatura tão bela como ti?"_

_"Você parece os antigos poetas que ficavam no deck." Sicheng riu, enquanto Chenle ainda passava as mãos sobre os cabelos e orelhas de Sicheng._

_"Oh, linda criatura, conceda-me a honra de beijá-lo." Chenle implorou, prensando as bochechas de Sicheng juntas e o segurando perto demais de seu rosto._

_"Você podem parar de ficar brincando por aí." Kun disse sem olhar para trás, impaciente. Chenle soltou Sicheng, rindo enquanto ambos tentavam acompanhar a velocidade do grupo._

_Quando adentraram os portões para os ninhos, eles foram cumprimentados pelo líder do grupo em que faziam parte. Yukhei sempre ficava nos portões, aguardando até que todos voltassem de suas caçadas. Yukhei era um tritão forte com uma calda longa num tom de verde parecido com um cacto; e apesar de sua natureza calma e amigável, ele era feroz e perigoso quando queria. Era alguém que realmente se importava com os outros, uma pessoa que os outros sereianos gostariam de ser._

_"Como foi a caçada?" ele perguntou para o grupo inteiro, enquanto seus olhos iam em direção a Yuqi._

_"Tudo sob controle, chefe." Kun respondeu._

_Yukhei assentiu, olhando para Kun e Ten que estavam rindo, e para Sicheng e Chenle que estavam no fundo. Chenle tinha uma amizade sólida com Yukhei, e o mais velho já havia lhe dito que não gostava quando o chamavam de chefe pois fazia ele se sentir velho demais — Kun e Ten não ligavam, e continuavam a chamá-lo de chefe._

_"E vocês dois?" Ele perguntou, dessa vez olhando para Sicheng e Chenle._

_"Muito amável." Sicheng respondeu com o queixo erguido, vitorioso por ter conseguido enfeitiçar tanto homens._

_"Não vai perguntar como foi a minha caçada?" Yuqi perguntou, um bico em seus lábios enquanto continuava piscando seus olhos castanhos com longos cílios, nadando para perto de Yukhei enquanto colocava suas mãos no ombro do tritão._

_"Vocês estão dispensados pessoal." Yukhei disse para os outros. Sicheng ria ao lado de Chenle, enquanto ambos nadavam para longe do casal que ficou nos portões._

_"Não seria interessante ter um par?" Sicheng ponderou._

_"Por que você quer um par quando tem a mim?" Chenle respondeu rapidamente. Sicheng bufou._

_"Você não gostaria de ter uma pessoa que te ama e quer dividir a vida com você? Sabe, eles fazem parecer que ter um par é como o melhor presente do mundo."_

_Sicheng era um visitante frequente da pequena biblioteca que havia nos ninhos. Não havia muitos livros, e os poucos que tinham eram sobre o mundo humano e alguns outros que foram traduzidos para a língua dos sereianos. Sicheng se perdia na simplicidade da biblioteca, e sempre se pegava lendo os mesmo livros incansáveis vezes. Ele era um romântico nato e sempre trazia o tema de pares quando estava entediado._

_Sereianos faziam par com outros sereianos, como Yukhei e Yuqi. Mas Chenle conhecia bem todas as sereias e tritões de seu grupo, e nenhum deles jamais seria seu par._

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

Naquela noite, havia um pergunta martelando a cabeça de Jeno. Em todas as outras noites que passara conversando com Chenle, ele não tinha muitas perguntas, apenas se contentava em saber e guardar o mínimo de informação que Chenle lhe revelava.

Diferente das outras noites, Chenle não era o único sereiano acordado — Jeno aprendeu que o termo certo era sereiano, e achava bem mais bonito do que chamá-los de criaturas. Alguns estavam bem acordados como Yerim, Renjun e Mina. Enquanto Mark e Donghyuck estavam sonolentos, mas não queriam perder a chance de conversar.

E o mais esquisito da noite, foi que todos estavam conversando entre si — e conversando com Jeno. Eles estavam todos em seus compartimentos para comida, cotovelos para fora d'água enquanto conversavam e riam. Parecia uma cena digna de pintura, e Jeno até achou que fosse um sonho.

"Sei que pode parecer uma pergunta indevida..." Ele começou. Ele estava sentado sobre o chão, tendo vista para todos os compartimentos. "Mas como vocês foram trazidos pra cá?"

Nenhum deles pareceu se ofender, e nem recuaram. Chenle sorriu para Jeno, como se estivesse alegre por alguém ter perguntado sobre isso. Todos os sereianos da atração já sabiam da natureza boa de Jeno, e pareciam a cada dia estar se acostumando um pouco melhor com a ideia de que ficariam presos ali até que o parque se cansasse deles — o que ambos sabiam que nunca aconteceria. Agora, todos davam boa noite e bom dia para Jeno, e conversava com o humano como se ele fosse seu amigo. Ele estava contente com isso, de saber que pelo menos estava trazendo um pouco mais de conforto para os sereianos.

"Estava nadando atrás de polvos, vi um barco e pensei que seria uma bom encantar quem estava nele pra conseguir um lanchinho," Chenle disse rindo, e Renjun riu junto. "Acabou que fiquei preso numa rede, e acabei vindo parar aqui."

"Você teve chance de lutar?" Jeno perguntou.

"Não, me sedaram enquanto eu tentava me livrar da rede." Chenle disse, sua voz era um sussurro.

"Foi o que imaginei..." Jeno disse baixinho, mais para si do que para os sereianos em sua frente.

"Vocês do Pacífico são esquisitos, se alimentam de humanos." Mina disse, rindo. Não era a primeira vez que Jeno ouvia sua voz, mas ela falava tão pouco que ele ainda não havia se acostumado. Sua voz era doce e forte, e sua risada parecia como se uma harpa estivesse sendo tocada.

"E o que vocês do Antártico comem?" Renjun e Chenle perguntaram em unissom, ofendidos por ambos serem do Pacífico.

"Animais que estão prestes a morrer." Mina respondeu, olhando para os dois. "Nós nos alimentamos da carne deles."

"Eca, isso é completamente nojento." Renjun disse, aparentando que ia vomitar a qualquer momento.

Jeno já sabia que cada um se alimentava de uma maneira diferente, havia aprendido enquanto lia as fichas que o laboratório deu para eles nas primeiras semanas que foram promovidos como cuidadores dessa ala. Chenle e Renjun eram tritões do Pacífico, a principal fonte de alimentação deles era sangue humano — quase como vampiros marinhos. Mark era do Atlântico, ele se alimentava somente de lulas e algumas espécies de polvo. Mina era do Antártico, em seu habitat natural ela se alimentava da carne de animais prestes a morrer, aqui no parque ela se alimentava de carne de animais já mortos. Yerim era do Ártico, ela se alimentava de algumas espécies de peixes e krill. Donghyuck era do Índico, ele se alimentava de peixes e às vezes fazia como Chenle e Renjun, colocava sangue humano em sua alimentação.

Jeno memorizou tudo com o tempo, aprendeu os gostos e desgostos de cada um. Ele realmente gostava de trabalhar naquela área, mas algo parecia tão errado em deixar essas criaturas ali. Não era certo aprisioná-las, e Jeno se sentia um pouco triste a cada dia.

"E como vocês foram capturados?" Chenle perguntou, olhando para os outros.

"Estava somente nadando e eles me pegaram. Eu lutei e consegui me salvar, porém tinha outro barco e eu não notei. Já estava cansado demais, então eles só aproveitaram da situação e conseguiram me capturar." Renjun disse.

"Fui pego enquanto ajudava uma tartaruga a se livrar de uma armadilha. Os pescadores que tinham colocado a armadilha na tartaruga, eles sabiam que eu ia ajudá-la. Não tive nem tempo de lutar, quando vi, eles já tinham me sedado." Mark disse lentamento, bocejando logo em seguida. Mark era bem sonolento, e nas outras noites, ele já estava dormindo a esse horário.

"Eu tinha o costume de ir até uma caverna para procurar por conchas bonitas para enfeitar meus cabelos. Um pescador viu e contou para os outros, eu fui pega sem ter chance de lutar, assim como Mark." Mina suspirou, parecia tão triste.

"Eles demoraram duas semanas pra me pegar." Yerim disse. "Eles sabiam que o mar ia descongelar e que seria mais fácil dessa maneira. Eu não tinha para onde fugir. Não conseguiria ficar em nenhum outro oceano. Eu lutei três vezes até eles me pegarem. E mesmo que eu consiga ir embora daqui algum dia, eu sempre terei essa marca como lembrança." Ela disse, sua calda emergindo e mostrando um corte nas nadadeiras. Jeno já havia notado, mas nunca imaginou que teria sido por causa de sua captura.

"Estava brincando com minha irmã, eles iam pegá-la. Eu consegui tirar ela da rede, mas acabei ficando preso em seu lugar. Pedi para que ela nadasse o mais rápido e o mais longe possível, aquela foi a última vez que eu vi ela." Donghyuck disse, sua voz saiu tremida e tinha o mesmo tom triste de Mina.

Jeno se esforçou para não deixar a mostra sua tristeza e suas lágrimas. Isso era tão injusto, aquelas seis criaturas haviam sofrido tanto para estar ali, fazendo nada além de nadar em tanques e sendo atração para os humanos, tendo que se limitar e adaptar a temperaturas distintas de seus habitats. Jeno odiava isso, ele não queria mais que elas sofressem. Mas o que poderia fazer? Se conversasse com o sr. Kim, o máximo que receberia era uma demissão.

O garoto sorriu para os sereianos, tentando passar o máximo de conforto que podia. Chenle notou os olhos marejados de Jeno, e em como ele estava indignado com a situação. E Chenle cogitou que talvez, Jeno fosse muito mais do que um humano amável e belo.

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

_"Sicheng, vamos fazer alguma coisa." Chenle sugeriu, cutucando o braço do outro. Os dois estavam na biblioteca, satisfazendo os desejos românticos de Sicheng que nunca se realizariam já que parecia que seu par nunca apareceria._

_"Não é minha culpa que você está entediado Chenle. Vai pegar um livro e comece a ler."_

_"Somente você acha que ler é divertido." Sicheng revirou os olhos e Chenle bufou._

_O mais novo estava decidido, se Sicheng não queria se divertir com ele, então ele procuraria por alguém. Deixou Sicheng com seus livros e fantasias, indo a procura de seu irmão. Kun estava em casa, jogando algo semelhante ao pôquer humano junto com Ten. O outro tritão tinha um sorriso diabólico e aterrorizante em seus lábios, enquanto Kun parecia imerso em concentração._

_"Não posso conversar agora Chenle, tenho que ganhar dele." Kun disse antes que Chenle pudesse ao menos dizer algo._

_O garoto bufou e deixou os dois sozinhos, nadando em direção ao centro dos ninhos. Enquanto olhava ao redor, ele se sentia ainda mais entediado. Todos pareciam estar conversando com seus amigos, ou em encontros com seus pares, aproveitando suas vidas como de costume. Chenle era definitivamente a única pessoa sozinha naquele momento. O garoto até tinha outros amigos com quem poderia passar o tempo, mas nenhum deles podia sair para fora dos ninhos._

_Os ninhos eram lindos. Alguns sereianos tinham ninhos em cavernas submarinas, nas bordas de penhascos, embaixo e dentro de icebergs, e alguns — como Chenle —, tinham ninhos em recifes de corais. Era lindo, um local cheio de cores que era grande o bastante para que os sereianos e suas familias morassem por alí._

_Algumas estruturas eram feitas de corais mortos e vivos, moldados em formas de prédios que serviam como um local para famílias dormirem. Fora do centro, era somente chãos de areia com algumas camas de corais e pedras para que se pudessem sentar. Havia corais em formato de grande portões por todo o perímetro para a segurança das crianças e impedir a passagem de outras criaturas._

_Ele realmente queria sair dos ninhos e explorar, ele estava preso ali a quase dois mil e cinquenta anos — só podendo sair quando fosse para caçar. Se ele quisesse sair, precisaria de alguém que tinha permissão, como um acompanhante._

_Então, Chenle saiu a procura de Yuqi. Ela sempre adorava sair para nadar sem motivos e adorava Sicheng e Chenle, então ela não se importaria de passar um tempo com o mais novo. Yuqi estava no centro com algumas amigas que Chenle sabia o nome, mas não se importava muito em lembrar. Yukhei não estava por perto, o que era surpreendente já que ele sempre estava por perto de Yuqi._

_"Ei Chenle!" Yuqi o cuprimentou, um sorriso doce em seus lábios. Chenle se aproximou, cumprimentando as outras garotas enquanto se sentava em uma das pedras vazia._

_"Você 'tá afim de nadar?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo. Ele sabia bem que Yuqi tinha um ponto fraco por seu sorriso, e isso nunca falhou em lhe dar tudo que ele queria quando se tratava de pedir para essa sereia. Como esperado, Yuqi se derreteu e sorriu._

_"Claro!" Ela apertou a bochecha de Chenle e se levantou da pedra onde estava sentada. "Vejo vocês mais tarde." Ela disse para suas amigas, se afastando e nadando lado a lado com Chenle, o garoto estava mais animado do que nunca._

_"Podemos procurar por polvos?" Chenle perguntou, nadando ao redor de Yuqi enquanto eles iam para o oceano aberto._

_"Você não deveria irritar criaturas tão gentis." Yuqi o repreendeu, mas não negou o pedido do mais novo._

_"Você não negou!" Ele disse vitorioso, nadando para o fundo à procura de polvos._

_Ele só havia feito isso uma vez, mas ele adorava perseguí-los até suas casas na parte mais funda do oceano, onde não havia luz e a pressão era forte até mesmo para sereianos. Chenle sentia uma onda de animação toda vez que a vertigem o atingia. Sicheng nunca quis ir para aquela parte com ele. Tinha medo do fundo, tinha medo do local onde o sol não batia — mesmo que sereianos fossem as criaturas mais fortes do oceano._

_Ele sabia que Yuqi estaria sorrindo carinhosamente, porém estaria nadando rápido para competir com Chenle, e o garoto sentia uma animação infantil inflamando seu coração. Yuqi não demorou muito para alcançar seu ritmo, e ambos tiveram sorte, avistando um polvo alaranjado voltando para sua casa depois de provavelmente ter saído para um lanche._

_Chenle nadou para perto do polvo, o seguindo cada vez mais fundo, até que seu corpo não aguentasse mais e ele precisasse voltar rapidamente para onde Yuqi estava o esperando._

_"Eu acho que vi um barco. Gostaria de um lanchinho?" Ela sugeriu enquanto eles voltavam para os ninhos. "Yukhei não vai precisar saber."_

_Tecnicamente eles não poderiam caçar, exceto quando estava no horário agendado com seu grupo. O ninho onde habitavam fazia questão de impor essas regras para que não batesse com os horários dos outros ninhos — e impedisse uma competição por comida._

_Claro que havia momentos onde sereianos esbarravam com barcos quando saíam para nadar, e decidiam que um lanchinho não mataria ninguém._

_"Nós podemos?" Chenle perguntou, sentindo seu estômago vazio. Sereianos aprenderam a se adaptar a regra de se alimentar uma vez por semana, e mesmo que fosse peculiar, a regra funcionava perfeitamente. E com a ideia de se alimentar, Chenle notou o quão faminto estava._

_"Nós não diremos nada ao Yukhei." Yuqi repitiu, piscando em sua direção._

_Por algum motivo, quando Chenle estava com Sicheng ou Yuqi, ele se sentia muito mais como uma criança. Ele poderia ficar animado com coisas bobas como caçar polvos, e quebrar regras para comer um lanchinho. Quando estava perto de seu irmão, outros amigos, e sua presa, ele era calmo, cauteloso e sensual. Chenle não fazia o tipo de pessoa que brincava por ai, então sempre que podia, ele o fazia. Ele se concentrou em achar o barco que Yuqi havia mencionado._

_"Qual lado?" Ele perguntou sobre seus ombros._

_"Ao norte dos ninhos. Vai com calma."_

_Chenle não ouviu a última parte, e seguiu em frente. Passando pelos ninhos e procurando pela sombra na água clara. Ele avistou e comemorou enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais. Parou quando estava perto o bastante, e esperou pela chegada de Yuqi. A sereia não estava tão longe, mas parou por um breve momento e nadou com rapidez, seus olhos arregalados, havia medo em seu olhar._

_"Chenle!"_

_Ele sentiu algo pesado ao seu redor, e subitamente foi puxado para cima, sua calda indo de encontro ao seu peito. Estava preso numa rede pesada de pescador, sem chance de poder escapar. Pânico o preencheu, e ele implorava pela ajuda de Yuqi enquanto segura suas lágrimas. A sereia tentou de tudo para soltá-lo da rede grossa, mas nada parecia funcionar. A calda de Chenle estava presa demais, e para salvá-lo, só seria possível se Yuqi conseguisse cortar as cordas._

_Chenle se mexia o máximo que podia na esperança de que a armadilha cedesse ou que os pescadores notassem que haviam pego um tritão e não um peixe. Nada funcionava, e não demorou para Chenle sentir uma picada em seu ombro; Yuqi se afastou rapidamente, tremendo devido ao medo e ansiedade. Os olhos de Chenle estavam pesados e seus músculos cansados, ele já não se mexia mais e não conseguia enxergar ou ouvir Yuqi. Tudo que ele sentiu foi calmaria banhar seu corpo, a inconsciência vindo logo em seguida._

_Assim que colocaram Chenle para fora da água, Yuqi nadou o mais rápido que conseguia de volta para os ninhos. Ela se sentia mal, Chenle era um tritão incrível e era como um irmão mais novo para ela. E se ele havia sido capturado, a culpa era total dela._

_A sereia adentrou os ninhos desesperada, seus olhos arregalados enquanto ela procurava por seu par. Ela precisava de ajuda para salvar Chenle, qualquer ajuda. Yukhei era o líder dos ninhos naquela temporada, ele poderia fazer algo._

_"Yuqi!" Sicheng chamou, colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros trêmulos da sereia. "Você viu o Chenle? Eu não consigo achar ele em lugar nenhum."_

_"Me desculpe. Me desculpe." Era tudo que ela conseguia dizer, lágrimas em seus olhos._

_Antes que Sicheng pudesse questioná-la, a sereia já estava nadando para dentro da casa que dividia com Yukhei. Foi um péssimo momento, já que estava ocorrendo uma reunião do conselho, mas Yuqi não poderia se importar menos. Sua maior preocupação agora era Chenle._

_"Yuqi, eu estou meio ocupado. Se você puder esperar um pou—" Yuqi negou com a cabeça, lágrimas não paravam de sair de seus olhos castanhos._

_"C-Chenle," Ela gaguejou. "Eles pegaram o Chenle." Yukhei ficou em alerta, nadando até Yuqi e a abraçando, tentando confortar a garota._

_"Quem o pegou?" Ele perguntou, severamente — mas de um jeito que não faria a garota se sentir mais culpada do que estava. Yuqi respirou fundo, ainda trêmula._

_"Os humanos."_

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

Jeno achava cada dia mais difícil ir trabalhar no parque depois da conversa que tivera com os sereianos. Ele se sentia enojado por ver as pessoas agindo como se eles fossem criaturas diferentes dos humanos, por ficarem pedindo para que fizessem truques e serem obrigados a conversar com humanos. Jeno não queria mais fazer parte daquilo, ele não queria mais ver aquelas seis criaturas sofrendo tanto. Mina cantava músicas tristes e chorava todos os dias antes de dormir. Mark parecia estar sorrindo menos, e Renjun já não via mais nenhum lado positivo para aquela situação. Donghyuck ficava doente toda semana, e a pele de Yerim estava começando a ficar com queimaduras severas por causa da água quente.

Nada além de Chenle parecia trazer alegria para vida de Jeno quando ele estava no parque.

"Chenle, eu simplesmente não posso mais fazer isso," Jeno disse em uma das noites em que passavam conversando. Os outros estavam dormindo, apenas Chenle ficava acordado esperando Jeno acabar suas obrigações para que ficassem conversando. "Não posso mais fingir que está tudo bem enquanto vocês estão presos aqui. Fingir que está tudo bem em manter criaturas inocentes trancadas em caixas para nosso prazer."

Chenle continuou em silêncio, apenas escutando o homem falar. Ele não pode deixar de notar o quão empático Jeno era. Chenle não queria que fosse verdade, mas não podia fugir mais do fato de que estiva se apaixonando pelo humano a sua frente.

"Mina e Mark estão mais tristes a cada dia. Yerim está começando a ficar com queimaduras por causa da diferença de temperatura da água. Donghyuck fica doente toda semana, e desde que chegou ele não para de se tremer, tenho medo dele ficar com hipotermia severa. E você e Renjun não querem estar aqui, agem como se estivesse tudo bem, mas eu sei que não está." Jeno disse, andando de um lado para o outro. "Eu sei que não está." A última frase saiu como um sussurro, algo dito mais para si mesmo do que para Chenle.

"Você sempre teve um coração de ouro, minha estrela." Chenle disse calmamente, fazendo final para que Jeno se sentasse próximo da borda do compartimento. Jeno fez como foi solicitado. "Mas não há nada que você possa fazer com relação a isso."

"Deve ter alguma maneira de tirar vocês daqui. Deve ter algo que eu possa fazer."

Chenle ficou em silêncio, ponderando se deveria ou não contar seu plano para o outro. Uma de suas mãos estava na coxa do humano, e Jeno gostava daquele toque singelo.

"Eu tenho uma ideia, mas não acho que vá funcionar."

"Me diga." Jeno respondeu, colocando sua mão sobre a de Chenle.

"Bom, ela envolve eu ameaçando te matar se eles não nos libertarem."

"Oh," Jeno piscou, surpreso. "Se você acha que é uma boa ideia, então eu concordo com ela."

"Não!" Chenle tirou sua mão da coxa de Jeno, olhando para o outro lado. "Eu jamais o usaria para sair daqui."

Jeno botou suas mãos no rosto de Chenle, atraindo sua atenção. Ele olhou fundo nos olhos escuros do tritão, eles pareciam brilhar como a noite estrelada no céu. Às vezes, Jeno se perguntava se Chenle já havia notado o quão apaixonado ele estava; se notava o quão óbvio ele era e se era ao menos permitido humanos se apaixonarem por sereianos. Em sua defesa, não era sua culpa que Chenle era uma criatura linda e que parecia ser tão doce como ambrosia.

"Você não pode ficar aqui para sempre." As mãos de Jeno ainda estavam no rosto de Chenle, e o outro resolveu espelhar o ato.

"Jeno, conversar com você me faz esquecer a dor e a saudade de casa. Acredito que conversar com você ajuda a todos nós." Chenle sorria enquanto falava, e Jeno não sabia dizer ao certo em qual momento ele se derreteu — se foi quando Chenle sorriu ou quando colocou suas mãos em seu rosto. "Eles eventualmente vão mudar os sereianos que mantém aqui, e eu esperarei até eles nos deixarem ir embora para abrir uma nova atração."

O ar nos pulmões de Jeno desapareceram quando Chenle puxou seu rosto para baixo, e beijou sua testa. Foi um breve selar, mas foi o suficiente para que ele se derretesse por inteiro. Ele queria mais, ele queria sentir tudo aquilo novamente. Ele queria estar nos braços de Chenle e continuar ali até que não pudesse mais.

"Tenha uma boa noite."

Ele submergiu nas águas escuras, enquanto Jeno — ainda entorpecido — assistia ele desaparecer na escuridão.

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

Aquela foi a primeira vez, desde a abertura da atração, que Chenle havia subido para superfície do tanque para conversar com Jeno em plena luz do dia, com uma quantidade grande de pessoas assistindo tudo. Enquanto emergia das águas claras, ele não esta sorrindo e parecia bravo. Suas feições estavam obscuras em seu rosto que Jeno achava angelical, e seus olhos carregavam raiva líquida.

Jeno o cumprimentou, mas o tritão o ignorou, fazendo sinal para que o humano chegasse mais perto. Já havia diversas pessoas ao redor do tanque de sereianos — grande parte deles confusos do porquê havia um tritão com metade de seu corpo para fora. Jeno andou até a borda do tanque e se agachou para ver o que Chenle queria; o garoto estava sorridente e aterrorizado, afinal, Chenle estava conversando com ele quando outras pessoas poderiam ouvir. O tritão sorriu de volta quando Jeno estava perto o bastante.

Não era o sorriso pelo qual Jeno havia se apaixonado, doce e levemente tímido; um sorriso que fazia seus olhos se tornarem crescentes, e que fazia qualquer pessoa sorrir em resposta. Aquele sorriso era sinistro e repleto de más intenções, e vê-lo tão de perto, fez o sangue de Jeno gelar. Jeno estava confuso e podia jurar que ouviu Chenle dizer algo, mas não teve tempo para tentar entender o que o outro havia dito.

Chenle o puxou pelo pescoço em direção ao tanque, o levando para o fundo. Jeno se debatia e tentava se livrar do aperto ao redor de seu pescoço, mas não adiantava, Chenle era forte demais. O tritão levou Jeno de volta para a superfície, o aperto ao redor de seu pescoço ainda era forte. Jeno conseguia ouvir gritos de horror e crianças chorando, conseguia ver os outros sereianos calmos com toda aquela situação.

"Eu quero falar com o dono desse lugar," Chenle ordenou, segurando Jeno ainda mais forte enquanto o mesmo continuava se debatendo. "Diga a ele, que estou com um de seus empregados. E que se ele não vier pessoalmente dizer que nos soltará, eu deixarei esse garoto se afogar."

Ao ouvir o pedido de Chenle, os olhos de Jeno se abriram abruptamente, ardendo devido a água salgada. Ele tentou olhar para Chenle, mas não conseguia e a falta excruciante de oxigênio estava começando a queimar seus pulmões. Seus olhos conseguiram registrar o sr. Kim correndo até o tanque, empurrando algumas pessoas até chegar na frente. Seus olhos ardiam demais, então ele prefiriu ficar com eles fechados.

"Solte ele!" O homem mandou.

"Se você nos soltar primeiro, eu soltarei o humano." Chenle rosnou. "Tic Toc, ele está perdendo oxigênio rapidamente." Jeno passava suas mãos em seu pescoço, tentando ao máximo se libertar. Sua mente estava começando a ficar entorpecida e ele estava ficando tonto.

"Tudo bem! Vocês serão libertados." O sr. Kim disse, cedendo enquanto via Jeno enfraquecer. "Agora solte o Jeno!"

Chenle semi-cerrou seus olhos, tentando procurar honestidade nas palavras do sr. Kim. Mas não teve tempo já que Jeno ficou inconsciente e caiu na direção do fundo do tanque.

Jeno acordou tossindo e procurando por ar enquanto se sentava na cama onde estava deitado previamente. Ele não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali e nem fazia ideia do que havia acontecido exatamente, mas ele sabia que tinha que ir a procura de Chenle.

As últimas palavras do tritão continuavam a ecoar em sua cabeça como uma bola numa máquina de pinball, em movimento contínuo e sempre balançando pelas paredes de sua prisão, desejando sua tão esperava liberdade. Ele piscou algumas vezes, não conseguindo ver muito bem — talvez pela vertigem ainda estar o atingindo. Assim que percebeu que não havia mais ninguém no cômodo com ele, Jeno colocou sua pernas para fora da cama e se levantou. Estava um pouco tonto ainda, mas conseguiu fazer seu caminho até a porta.

A luz do sol o cegou por alguns segundos, mas ele não se importava. Focou seu olhar no chão e continuou seu caminho até o parque, o mais rápido que conseguia após ter experienciado uma situação de quase morte. Ele passou pelos portões do parque, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível para sua ala.

O que ele mais queria ver no momento era um tritão diabolicamente lindo e com a voz doce. Ele queria uma resposta, ele queria saber por que Chenle havia agido daquela maneira tão perigosa. E mesmo que tivesse sido apenas uma cena, então porque as últimas palavras de Chenle haviam sido:  _"adeus, minha estrela."_

Se Chenle o deixaria, por que havia sido tão gentil com ele? Por que dividiu detalhes de sua vida? Por que o tratou com tanto carinho e o deu tanta atenção? Por que fez tudo isso se ele já estava preparado para o deixar.

Ninguém ousou impedir Jeno quando ele passou seu cartão sobre o leitor na porta, tentando adentrar a área dos sereianos. Jaehyun estava hesitante dentro do laboratório, assistindo Jeno tentar passar seu cartão no leitor. Mas não disse nada, voltando sua atenção para os papéis em sua mão.

Jeno abriu o compartimento de alimentação com esperança, o ar preso em seus pulmões. Não havia nenhuma calda brilhando sobre a luz do sol, ninguém emergiu curiosamente da escuridão, ninguém veio o cumprimentar ou o chamar de  _minha estrela._

Enquanto estava inconsciente, os sereianos foram libertos. E Jeno nunca mais os veria.

Ele não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que desciam por suas bochechas. Estava feliz por eles terem sido libertados, afinal era tudo que ele mais queria todas as noites quando conversava com Chenle. É só que ele sentiria tanta falta de todos. Ele passou meses com aquelas seis criaturas incríveis, e havia se apegado tanto a cada uma delas.

Sentiria falta de Renjun e seus comentários ácidos e piadas contra Mark. Da doçura de Mark e de suas piadas nada engraçadas. De Mina lhe dizendo sobre todas as conchas e estrelas-do-mar que tinha em casa e de sua voz melodiosa e melancólica. De Yerim e das poucas palavras que trocavam, mas que significavam muito para Jeno. De Donghyuck, seus sorrisos doces e seu amor por sua irmã mais nova.

Ele sentiria tanta falta de cada um deles, e ainda mais de Chenle. Mesmo que quase tivesse morrido por suas mãos, Jeno ainda estava tão apaixonado. Sua cabeça só pensava no tritão, suas lindas feições angelicais, o modo como seus olhos eram hipnotizantes, o jeito como seus cabelos verdes ficavam fofos quando ele estava submerso na água. Seu sorriso doce e tímido, sua voz melodiosa e convidativa. Jeno sentia tanta saudade que seu coração doía.

Nem notara que estava chorando ainda mais, sentado sobre o chão da ala com tanques vazios assim como seu coração. Seu rosto estava coberto por seus joelhos, e ele soluçava tanto que mal ouviu quando Jaehyun abriu a porta e parou ao seu lado. Ele só notou a presença do outro, quando este colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Jeno não se importou em levantar seu rosto, não queria que ninguém visse sua miséria.

"Eu sei que você está triste." A voz de Jaehyun ecoava pelo grande local vazio. "Eu também estou, acredite ou não, eu também gostava muito deles, mesmo que não estivesse no mesmo nível de amizade que você."

Jaehyun falava calmamente, tomando seu tempo enquanto os soluços de Jeno preenchia os espaços vagos. A mão em seu ombro agora massageava o local, uma ação que tentava passar conforto para o garoto.

"Eles estão melhores agora, Jeno. Estão em suas casas, com as pessoas que gostam. Não era o que você queria esse tempo todo?"

Jeno levantou a cabeça, assentindo. Jaehyun e ele não tinham um vínculo tão forte, mas Jeno às vezes conversava com o mais velho. Contava sobre o que lhe angustiava e preocupava — e na época, sua maior angústia era o tratamento que os sereianos recebiam. Jaehyun enxugou as lágrimas nas bochechas de Jeno.

"Não fique triste. Eu tenho certeza que eles não ia querer te ver assim." Jaehyun disse, sorrindo logo em seguida. Jeno tentou, mas não conseguia sorrir quando seu coração doía tanto. "Espero que isso te ajude a ficar melhor."

Jaehyun deixou algumas folhas de papel dobradas em seu colo e uma concha de tamanho mediano. Se levantou, saindo pela porta e deixando Jeno sozinho novamente. O homem sabia que Jeno precisava desse tempo sozinho.

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

_Jeno. Não sei se você tem conhecimento, mas nós sereianos simplesmente não sabemos escrever em sua língua — eu podia jurar que sabíamos, mas quando Jaehyun me entregou esse papel e caneta eu simplesmente não sabia o que escrever. Cheguei até pensar que fosse burro, mas os outros também não sabem, então eu continuo o mais inteligente aqui. Enfim, ele é que esta escrevendo por mim no momento, então se ouver erros é porque ele é o burro. E eu espero que você esteja escrevendo isso agora mesmo, Jaehyun._

_Enfim, isso é só uma mensagem rápida. Eu quero te agradecer por tudo que você fez por mim nesses meses, pelas conversas que tivemos e por ter se esforçado em entender cada um de nós. Sou eternamente grato por ter conhecido um ser humano tão bondoso como você, eu nem sabia que era possível a existência de um ser com um coração tão grande como o seu. Não nos veremos mais, porém eu lembrarei de você e de seu grande coração durante toda minha eterna existência._

_\- Renjun._

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

_Jeno gostaria de agradecer, por ter conseguido os melhores polvos para mim, e por ter ouvido todas as minhas piadas que eu sei que não eram as mais engraçadas. Por ser paciente quando eu estava mergulhado em tristeza — quase que literalmente. Por ter perdido horas de sua vida humana curta neste local cuidando de nós e tentando conversar conosco quando nenhum de nós queria se entrosar com seres humanos. Você é a criatura mais pura que eu já avistei, e eu espero que você continue sempre assim. Obrigado por tudo._

_\- Mark._

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

_Gentil humano Jeno, quem lhe manda essa mensagem é Mina. Eu gostaria de agradecer pelas conchas que você me arrumava — mesmo não sendo tão brilhantes e bonitas como as que eu tenho em meu lar. E por me ouvir falando sobre as que tenho e por ter de aturar minhas canções melancólicas e meus choros incessantes pelas noites. Você realmente merece todas as bençãos que possivelmente receberá no futuro. Espero que você não se esqueça de minha existência, pois eu não esquecerei a sua._

_Ps:. :deixei uma de minhas conchas — não as que você me deu, mas uma que eu trouxe comigo do meu lar — para que você nunca se esqueça de mim._

_Com amor, Mina._

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

_Essa mensagem não será longa. Quero somente lhe agradecer, por ser o primeiro ser humano a realmente se importar comigo. Por me mostrar que nem todos os humanos são desprezíveis e odiáveis. Você abriu meus olhos, humano Jeno, e eu serei eternamente grata. Graças a você, eu poderei me curar destas queimaduras, e sempre que olhar para cicatriz em minha calda, eu lembrarei de você, e não deste lugar._

_Ps:. se algum dia tiver coragem para visitar o Ártico, me avise que eu lhe farei um tour._

_\- Yerim._

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

_Jeno, acho que você já deve estar cansado de ver tantos agradecimentos, mas é que é necessário. Você fez tanto por nós ao longo dos meses. Você se importou realmente conosco, quis até mesmo mudar a temperatura de nossas águas para que não sofressemos. Fazia questão de olhar bem nosso jantar para que nos alimentassemos com o melhor. Você é como um anjo Jeno, e graças a você, eu verei minha irmã novamente. E eu farei questão de contar sobre você, para que ela saiba que existe seres humanos com coração bom._

_\- Donghyuck._

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

_Clame por mim, e eu virei ao teu encontro, minha estrela._

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

Jeno achou que estava ficando louco quando saiu de sua cama à meia-noite e andou até o parque. Até onde sabia, aquele era o local mais perto que havia do oceano. O aquário estava fechado, e Jeno agradeceu mentalmente por ter pego seu cartão de empregado que garantia entrada para as atrações exteriores. Ele odiava a cada dia mais o modo de manutenção do aquário, e todos os dias ele se lembrava de Chenle quando passava pelas piscinas onde ambos costumavam conversar.

Fazia apenas um mês que os sereianos haviam sido libertos, e todos os dias, Jeno sentia que era cada dia mais difícil se manter longe do oceano. Seu coração implorava para ver Chenle mais uma vez, e ele desejava todas as noites que tivesse coragem para chamá-lo. O bilhete era claro,  _clame por mim e eu virei ao teu encontro._ Mas a cabeça de Jeno o enchia com impecilhos, e se ele chamasse por Chenle e o mesmo nunca viesse?

Naquela noite, Jeno não se importava que alguém o visse indo até as docas onde os pescadores pegavam os alimentados dos animais do parque. Ele sentou-se sobre o final do deck, observando o vasto oceano escuro em sua frente. A noite estava fria e o vento gelado balançava seus cabelos e deixava uma sensação esquisita em sua pele. Ele olhou para para as estrelas e a grande lua iluminando o céu, seu reflexo estava no oceano também.

Ele não fugiria mais, aquele era o momento certo.

"Chenle?" Ele chamou baixo, incerto se gritar seria melhor. Era óbvio que sereianos viviam bem no fundo do oceano, e era provável que não ouviria alguém os chamando da superfície.

"Chenle!" Jeno gritou, desespero em sua voz agora. E ele continuou clamando por seu amante, inúmeras vezes até que sua garganta estava dolorida, sua voz rouca e lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas. Era óbvio que Chenle não viria.

Talvez, Chenle só precisasse que Jeno confiasse nele, para poder usá-lo. E por mais plausível que fosse, Jeno não gostava de pensar na possibilidade de que Chenle estava planejando sua fuga desde o momento em que chegara. E Jeno? Foi apenas um peixe preso em sua armadilha, uma conveniência necessária para o momento. Ele se sentia como um idiota. Chenle fora tão convincente, que até o fez acreditar que tinha sentimentos por ele. O tritão desprezava humanos, e isso não mudaria só porque Jeno fora agradável com ele durante meses.

"Shh, não precisa mais chorar, minha estrela."

Os olhos de Jeno se abriram rapidamente, olhando para o vasto oceano onde Chenle se encontrava, se aproximando aos poucos de onde Jeno estava sentado. O tritão se aproximou e colocou seus braços na madeira, apoiando-se enquanto olhava para Jeno.

"Você veio," Ele nunca sentiu tanto alívio em toda sua vida. Passou suas mãos rapidamente sobre as bochechas, enxugando as lágrimas. "Eu pensei que estivesse louco de vir aqui e chamar por você. Mas, você veio."

"Eu disse que viria." Chenle estava perto o suficiente para colocar suas mãos frias e escamosas no rosto de Jeno. "Clame por mim, e eu virei ao teu encontro." Ele repetiu as palavras no papel. "O que você precisa, minha estrela?"

"Eu não paro de pensar em você, Chenle," Jeno confessou, ele já não se importava. Estava tão completo só por tê-lo ali, que tudo que ele queria era que o tritão soubesse de tudo. "Sei que parece loucura já que você tentou me sufocar e me afogar, mas eu precisava vê-lo."

Chenle riu brevemente, seus olhos tinham tanto carinho que Jeno não conseguiu controlar seus batimentos.

"Eu ia escrever minhas desculpas no papel, mas não achei que seria o bastante." Chenle disse. "Peço perdão por ter lhe usado para conseguir minha liberdade." Ele continuou, tirando suas mãos do rosto de Jeno e colocando-as de voltar na água.

"Está tudo bem," Jeno o assegurou rapidamente. "Eu compreendo. O jeito como eles queriam que você se comportasse era terrível, eu não tenho nem palavras para expressar." Chenle não estava mais olhando para Jeno, e sim para o reflexo do mesmo na água. "Você fez o que foi necessário."

"Ainda gostaria que tivesse algo que pudesse fazer para te recompensar."

"Me leve com você." Os olhos de Chenle se arregalaram pela surpresa.

Desde que conseguira sua liberdade, tudo que Chenle pensara foi no quanto ele gostaria que Jeno fosse seu par. O tempo que passou com o humano só lhe trouxe amor e felicidade — apesar da situação péssima em que se conheceram. Mas Chenle tinha conhecimento da situação delicada em que se encontravam, ele não podia simplesmente tirar a vida humana de Jeno sem que o outro tivesse a plena certeza de que era o seu desejo. O arrependimento por ter escolhido a vida de sereiano ao invés da humana, machucaria Chenle mais do que deixar seu amor partir.

"Jeno, eu não poss—"

"Por favor, Chenle," Jeno implorou. "Eu não sei o que há de errado comigo, mas eu juro, quero estar ao seu lado a todo momento. Não me importo se você me levar e acabar me matando, ou se você está apenas agindo como se importasse comigo, ou se me quer como seu par, porque independente do que for a realidade, eu estarei ao seu lado e é o que mais preciso agora." Ele respirou fundo, olhando nos olhos de Chenle agora. "Eu estou apaixonado por você, tão apaixonado que chega a ser loucura."

O coração de Chenle pulava em seu peito após a confissão, e ele não precisava de mais nenhuma palavra de Jeno para saber que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros e não apenas um encantamento. A verdade é que no começo, Chenle tentou usar seu poderes no humano, mas com o tempo acabou notando que não precisava mais fazer isso. Jeno realmente se importava com ele, e Chenle seria um tolo se deixasse o garoto partir. Ele estava implorando por aquilo.

Chenle passou seus dedos sobre os lábios de Jeno, fazendo um caminho até as bochechas do humano.

"Eu não te matarei Jeno. Jamais poderia fazer tal atrocidade." Chenle deixou sua sinceridade amostra, queria que Jeno compreendesse completamente a situação. "Se vier comigo, você será meu e eu serei teu. Você se tornara um tritão, para todo sempre. Precisa pensar sobre isso, minha estrela." Os dedos de Chenle passeavam por sua bochecha. "Eu ficaria feliz em transformá-lo, mas somente se você não se arrepender." Os dedos estavam de volta em seus lábios. "És muito corajoso por ter se confessado dessa maneira, e devo dizer que tens muita sorte, pois eu estou apaixonado por você na mesma intensidade. Você é simplesmente incrível, Jeno. Eu nunca conheci alguém, humano ou sereiano, tão magnífico como você."

Jeno corou com as palavras ditas. A lua brilhou mais forte em seu rosto, iluminando o tom rosado lindo em suas bochechas para que Chenle pudesse ver.

"Isso significa que eu posso ir com você?"

"Assim que escolher a mim e esta vida, não há volta. A mudança é permanente."

"Eu quero. Eu quero você. Quero ser que nem você, ter uma bela calda e poder respirar embaixo d'água. Quero conhecer sua família e seus amigos—"

"E eu acredito em você," Chenle o interrompeu. "Mas espere um ano, trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias, para que a ideia entre em sua cabeça. Acha que pode fazer isso, minha estrela?" O semblante de Jeno ficou cabisbaixo, e Chenle notou. "Não interprete mal, eu o quero da mesma maneira. Mas, quero ter certeza de que é isso que você realmente quer. Pode me prometer que você pensará nisso?"

"Eu prometo." Jeno sussurrou. E Chenle sorriu.

"Perfeito. Neste mesmo dia, no ano seguinte, eu estarei no deck próximo da beira da praia. Eu vou lhe esperar por uma hora começando a meia-noite." Jeno ouvia tudo cautelosamente. "Se você ainda estiver apaixonado por mim, então está convidado a ir ao meu encontro, e você será meu pelo tempo que vivermos. Se decidir não ir, assumirei que escolheu a vida humana."

"Estarei lá."

"Eu espero que sim."

Chenle puxou Jeno calmamente para mais perto, depositando um breve selar em seus lábios. Ele se despediu e mergulhou para dentro do oceano, desaparecendo na escuridão, nadando para o fundo.

E Jeno teve a plena certeza de que era isso que ele queria, uma vida inteira com Chenle ao seu lado.

 

♒︎♒︎♒︎♒︎

 

Por um ano inteiro, Jeno passou todos os dias pensando em Chenle.

Ele imaginava como seria viver embaixo d'água e dormir em camas feitas de algas marinhas. Pensava sobre como ele seria quando fosse um tritão e se a mudança seria dolorosa. Ele imaginava como seria poder beijar Chenle de verdade, passar todos os dias e noites conversando, conhecer um pouco mais sobre ele, e viver uma vida toda com a pessoa que mais amava.

Quando a saudade era muita, Jeno ia até a praia e ficava próximo das ondas, sentindo-se um pouco mais perto de Chenle.

Durante três meses, ele tentou achar outra pesssoa. Tentou se apaixonar por um humano — depois de ter se convencido que a existência de Chenle não passara de uma ilusão criada por sua mente. Ele tentou um relacionamento com sete pessoas diferentes durante esse tempo. Jungwoo, seu vizinho. Yeeun, a garota bonita que trabalhava na padaria. Jisung, um garoto que ele achou num aplicativo de encontros. Koeun, uma amiga de Jaehyun. Jaemin, seu antigo amigo na época do colégio que havia se mudado para a cidade. Hina, uma turista que estava visitando o parque. Ele até mesmo tentou algo com Jaehyun — e foi o mais duradouro de todos.

Mas não importava por quantas pessoas Jeno passava, nenhuma parecia se comparar a Chenle. E ele sabia que em seu coração, ele amava Chenle sem dúvida alguma.

A data de seu reencontro com o tritão estava marcada em seu calendário — ele fez questão de marcar no momento que voltara para casa depois daquela noite. Ele contava os dias para poder ver Chenle novamente.

Nos últimos dias, ele passou grande parte do tempo com seus pais, explicando para eles que iria para longe com a pessoa que ele amava e que não voltaria mais. Seus pais sabiam que havia algo de errado com Jeno, mas ele já era um adulto. Não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer a não ser aceitar. Ele pegou todo seu dinheiro salvo — após se demitir do parque —, e doou para a caridade local que estava com um projeto para proteção dos sereianos.

Ele deu adeus a uma vida que sabia que jamais sentiria falta.

Quando o dia chegou, Chenle estava nas beira do oceano, como havia dito. A lua estava cheia e brilhava sobre ele, que estava esperando sentado sobre uma pedra. Sua calda azul com tons esverdeados brilhava como cristais.

Ele não precisou esperar por muito tempo. Uma figura se aproximou, e o coração de Chenle bateu mais forte. Ele desceu da pedra em que estava sentado, e foi nadando até a figura parada. Quando chegou próximo o bastante, o ar em seus pulmões sumiram enquanto o rosto da pessoa era iluminado pela lua.

Jeno estava tão bonito como ele se recordava, e até arriscava dizer que o garoto estava ainda mais lindo. Chenle não podia negar que naquela noite, quando voltou para sua casa depois de ter se encontrado com Jeno, ele se arrependeu de não ter o transformado no exato momento. Ele tinha medo de que Jeno não voltasse hoje, que ele acharia alguém novo, ou acabaria se cansando de amá-lo.

Ele nunca esteve tão errado em toda sua existência.

"Sei que você está ai." Jeno disse. Chenle estava apenas com sua cabeça emersa. "Não me faça esperar mais. Eu sonhei com esse momento por quase um ano, não me faça esperar."

Chenle emergiu, abrindo seus braços na água enquanto fazia um pedido silencioso para que Jeno viesse até ele. E Jeno não pensaria duas vezes antes de concordar. Ele se despiu de seus tênis cheio de areia e outras roupas desnecessárias, entrando na água e indo em direção ao garoto com quem sonhara todos os dias.

Jeno estava com medo, ele sentia as preocupações invadindo sua mente. A cada passo que ele dava, Chenle nadava para mais longe, forçando-o a ir cada vez mais fundo ao seu encontro. Chenle finalmente parou de se mover, Jeno estava completamente submerso e ele nem se importava de encher seus pulmões de ar. Sua prioridade agora era chegar até Chenle. Quando conseguiu chegar, Chenle o abraçou graciosamente, enchendo seu coração com alegria.

Jeno se sentia completo novamente.

"Eu senti tanto sua falta, minha estrela." Chenle falava, assistindo o jeito como as bochechas de Jeno coravam até embaixo d'água — e como não o fariam quando Chenle fazia questão de chamá-lo de estrela com tanta afeição? "Não posso garantir que a mudança não vá doer, mas eu sei que você é forte. Eu acredito em você. Está pronto?"

Jeno assentiu, sentindo seus pulmões começarem a queimar, mas decidiu ignorar. Ele não sentiria mais aquilo daqui a pouco. Chenle sorriu.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou, e sem perder tempo, puxou Jeno para mais perto e capturou seus lábios em um beijo.

E tudo estava perfeito, aquilo era tudo que Jeno mais queria. Então a perfeição se tornou um mártir quando Chenle aprofundou o beijo, sua língua depositando um veneno adocicado como xarope na boca de Jeno.

Assim que a língua do humano entrou em contato com a substância, ele se afastou abruptamente de Chenle. Seus pulmões imploravam por ar e sua garganta parecia estar pegando fogo. Uma queimação em conjunto com coceira rastejava pela pele de Jeno, e ele rapidamente colocou suas mãos ao redor de sua garganta, desesperado para remover aquilo. Ele queria que tudo passasse, a dor era imensurável. Ele não sabia classificar aquela dor como nada que já sentira, talvez fosse o mais perto de arder no inferno.

Sua visão estava turva pela falta de oxigênio e ele se sentia tonto, exatamente como quando Chenle o sufocou no tanque das atrações. Seus dedos em seu pescoço sentiram a pele ao redor modificar e subitamente ele conseguia respirar. Seu peito não subia mais quando ele inspirava, e ao redor de seu pescoço haviam guelras que trabalhavam perfeitamente. Jeno não estava mais tonto, e conseguiu ver Chenle assistindo sua transformação aflito — preocupado que o mesmo não conseguisse suportar.

Ele sentiu suas orelhas esticaram, não era doloroso como o que ele sentira antes, era apenas esquisito, como pequenos puxões. Ele aguardou até que parasse, colocando suas mãos ao redor para sentir o quão pontuda elas estavam onde antigamente havia cartilagem. Quando trouxe suas mãos de volta a sua visão, ele notou algo estranho embrulhando os espaços entre seus dedos. Algo como teias conectavam seus dedos agora, exatamente como nas mãos de Chenle.

A única coisa ainda humana em Jeno eram suas pernas. Ele respirou fundo, dando uma última olhada para elas, murmurando um adeus silencioso. Suas pernas se movimentavam com o oceano, e então veio a dor.

Uma dor tão agoniante que Jeno queria gritar a plenos pulmões. A dor começava em suas coxas e parecia se mover por toda sua perna. Chenle queria ir até Jeno, mas temia que talvez só fosse piorar. Diferente da dor nos pulmões, essa não havia literalmente nada que Jeno poderia comparar. Ele duvidava que o fogo do inferno fosse mais doloroso do que aquilo. Ele sentia como se suas pernas estivessem sendo costuradas juntas, mas ao invés de usarem linhas, estavam usando suas veias e tendões. E tudo isso acontecia enquanto alguém esfaquiava suas pernas e pés inúmeras vezes. Suas pernas estavam juntas e tudo que Jeno conseguia lembrar era a dor excruciante por minutos que pareciam uma eternidade.

E então, tudo cessou, e ele se sentia cansado. A transformação estava finalizada, e agora Jeno era e sempre seria um tritão.

Seus cabelos estavam castanho dourado, como ouro líquido. Sua calda era dourada com detalhes prateados, e mesmo a noite, ela brilhava como mil sóis, parecia como milhares de pedrar preciosas. Chenle estava sem palavras para a beleza de Jeno, que parecia ter sido ainda mais realçada em sua forma de tritão.

Tudo que Jeno queria agora, era se deitar e dormir por dias. Estava tão cansado que mal aguentava o peso de seu corpo. Chenle o pegou em seus braços, deixando o garoto se familiarizar com um conforto que ele nunca havia sentido. Chenle era tão macio como ele imaginava e sonhava, e ele se deixou ser preenchido por seus braços.

"Acabou, você foi muito corajoso." Chenle murmurou no ouvido de Jeno.

"Como eu estou?" Jeno arranjou forças para perguntar. Ele mal conseguia deixar seus olhos abertos.

"Mais belo do que qualquer outro tritão ou sereia. Arrisco dizer que você provavelmente vai se dar bem quando tiver que seduzir e enfeitiçar marinheiros." Chenle disse rindo. "Tão belo, que posso dizer que me apaixonei novamente por você." Jeno sorriu, seu coração estava tão cheio de amor. Ele nunca se sentiu tão amado como se sentia naquele momento.

"Será que podemos dormir?" Jeno perguntou, se esforçando para abrir seus olhos e ver Chenle. O outro deu um beijo em seus lábios enquanto sorria e concordou.

"Durma, meu amor. Eu o levarei para casa."

 _Não importa onde você me leve, seus braços jásão minha casa,_ Jeno pensou enquanto deixava o sono tomar contade seu corpo.


End file.
